NaLu Sentimientos
by kuroneko to soraru
Summary: Natsu quiere decirme algo, pero no se que es, estoy tan ansiosa y temerosa por saber. Es mejor mantener la calma, si si, eso es mejor.


Aquí les traigo un fanfic de Natsu y Lucy. Me agrada mucho esta pareja y quiero que terminen juntos. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

SENTIMIENTOS

Estoy tan cansada, acabamos de llegar de una misión y no hemos tenido tiempo para descansar. Bueno, por lo menos esta vez podré pagar a tiempo la renta de este mes, así que estoy muy feliz. Muy bien, tomaré una ducha y me iré directo a dormir.

Aunque... hay algo que no me deja estar en paz, y es que últimamente Natsu ha intentado muchas veces decirme algo, y cuando está a punto de decirme, simplemente no lo hace. Qué podrá ser? Es imposible que yo le guste, así que descarto esa opción porque, por Dios es Natsu, él no se interesa por alguien de esa manera, aunque ha estado protegiéndome más de lo normal y eso me gusta.

No, debe ser otra cosa, mejor dejo de pensar tanto las cosas y me duermo de una vez por todas.

A la mañana siguiente...

Solo 5 minutos más y me levanto, vamos Lucy, debes levantarte, me dije a mi misma.

-Kyaaaaa, alguien me aplasta-

-Hola Lucy, vine a recogerte-

-Natsu, Quítate de encima, moriré aplastada.-

-Lo siento, solo quería que despiertes pronto, jajaja-

-Vaya manera de despertar a tu nakama, baka-

-Gomen, gomen, así que Lucy, hoy quiero decirte algo, ven al parque a las 7 pm, te espero-

-Por qué iría al parque? Dime lo que me tengas que decir ahora-

-Solo ven, te estaré esperando-

-Oye, sal por la puerta y no por la ventanaaaa!-

Rayos siempre hace lo mismo, que manía de entrar y salir por la venta pero bueno, así es él. Ahora que lo pienso, al fin me dirá eso que tanto ha luchado por decirme, pero por qué no simplemente me lo dijo ahora? La curiosidad me va a matar. Bueno, espero que no sea nada malo, así que iré.

Pero, pero, por qué estoy nerviosa? Y por Dios, qué me voy a poner? Debe haber algo por aquí para ponerme que me haga ver bien pero no tan bien para que no parezca que puse mucho esfuerzo en arreglarme. Esperaaaa, por qué estoy portándome así? Es Natsu, el jamás se fijaría en mí. Calmaaaa... debo calmarme porque o sino me creo muchas historias y...y... nooooo

Después de unas horas...

Muy bien, ya estoy lista, Cáncer me hizo un peinado muy bonito y tengo la ropa adecuada buajaja, así no parecerá que me arreglé tanto pero me veo muy linda, así que todo esta fríamente calculado. Natsu, qué me dirás?

Estoy nerviosa, pero ya mismo son las siete, así que mejor salgo ya. Vamos Lucy, qué es lo peor que te podría decir? En el peor de los casos me dirá que le ayude con Lissana y tendría yo que hacer de cupido, tranquila, es tu amigo así que está bien, el puede salir con quién desee. Pero, por qué cada vez que imagino a Natsu con alguien más se me hace un vacío en el estómago? Rayos, me dará iindigestión, yo lo sé.

Estoy a punto de llegar al parque, que nervios, a lo lejos veo la sombra de alguien, creo que es Natsu, Kamisamaaaa ayúdame

-Lucy, al fin llegaste!-

-Hola Natsu, esperaste mucho?-

-No, recién llegué no te preocupes-

-Así que, dime Natsu, qué me querías decir?- Por Dios, está muy guapo hoy, incluso se puso una camisa nueva y está algo sonrojado!, debo aguantar!-

-Lucy- dijo sonriendo- Quiero decirte que me gustas mucho y quiero que seas más que mi amiga-

...

-Lucy?-

-Q...qu...qué?!- Oh por Dios, estoy soñando?-

-Jajajaja, Lucy no estás soñando-

-No me digas que dije eso en voz alta! kyaaa... lalala...-

-Puedo tomar eso como un sí?-

-Pero.. pero.. por qué te gusto? desde cuando?-

-Me gustas desde el momento en que te vi, llámalo amor a primera vista, al principio no quería aceptar que tenía sentimientos por ti porque eres mi nakama, pero pero... simplemente ya no lo pude ocultar más, no dejo de pensar en ti, en tu sonrisa, en tu voz, en tu cabello y de cuánto quiero protegerte y cuidarte.-

-Natsu yo... a mi también me gustas mucho, trataba de ignorarlo porque pensé que amabas a Lissana, pero me sorprende tanto todo esto... me gustas Natsu-

-Baka, Lissana solo es mi amiga de la infancia, yo estoy enamorado de ti completamente, y quiero que seas mi novia, tú quieres eso ?-

-Si,yo también quiero eso... -

-Entonces, puedo besarte?-

-Pero por qué preguntas eso? baka, quieres que muera de vergüenza ?-

-jajaja, me encantan tus expresiones así que, por qué no?-

Y sin decir nada más Natsu se acercó a mis labios y me beso como nadie nunca lo había hecho, sentí como hormigueaba todo mi cuerpo y me di cuenta de que la atracción que había entre los dos era demasiado grande, pero más que nada, era la ternura lo que nos envolvía y la ansiedad por sentir al otro y a la vez de sostenerlo cuidadosamente, no pensé que el amor era tan hermoso.

Desde esa noche, nos hicimos novios y aunque muchas veces peleamos, lo hacemos como si fuera algo natural, el reconciliarnos cada vez es hermoso y siempre nos volvemos a enamorar el uno del otro.


End file.
